


Of the Sea

by Carter_theFandomCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Multi, Original Character-centric, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sirens, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, This Is STUPID, even though i am a beta, extra long slow burn, no beta we die like men, this is early 2000s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat
Summary: Elise is the daughter of Anita Montgomery, a siren who spent her years protecting the very air around Hogwarts.Now the responsibility falls to Elise, but not to protect the school, but the very thing the school holds.Elise Montgomery must not only live a life growing up, but she must prepare for war.





	1. epigraph

_" At Sea, the Sirens are called to collect the souls who have done wrong. "_

_Beware, my dear, cause no wrong, or it comes back to haunt you._

_|_

_**LONG LIVE THE GIRL WHOS NAILS ARE PAINTED GREEN, HAIR NEVER DULL, AND HAS KNIVES SHARP THAN WORDS.** _

_**|** _

_**** _


	2. Align Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise begins her first year at Hogwarts. What's the school's teachers hiding?

_August 30th, 2000_  
_Montgomery Household_

__

_ELISE MONTGOMERY_ knew better than to be eavesdropping on her mother's meetings.

The 11-year-old girl was meant to be in the training room, working on her archery, a feat meant to be done during meetings.

But as soon as she felt the presence of others within the wards, she dropped her bow and climbed the wall to the vents.

From there, she made her way to the vent opening that leads into her mother's office, making sure her movements were quiet and unheard.

Once she made it to the opening into the office, Elise peered and could see that the same group before was here again.

_Since the start of summer, Elise's mother has been having an increasing number of meetings with the same group of people. She didn't know what they talked about, only that it was something that was causing increased worry throughout the group._

_She knew everyone in the group; Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Narcissa Malfoy, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Aunt Minnie, and Severus Snape._

_The group has met twice before, once in June, another in July and today in August._

It didn't make sense to Elise why they would meet, there had yet to be any news in the paper that would suggest so.

Without the sound, she had to rely on reading lips, something she was terrible at.

She was able to get a few words, but it wasn't enough to confirm what the meeting was about.

As quickly as she arrived, she left, making her way back to the training room.

Elise picked up the bow, making her way around the room, picking up discarded arrows. She reloaded her quiver and began practicing again.

Arrow after arrow, the young girl tried to continue her practice, knowing that mother would be upset if she didn't, but the idea of the meetings kept confusing her brain.

With a sigh, she decided to put up the bow and go into one of the empty meeting rooms, mainly to try and clear her head.

|

Elise made her way to the 3rd level of her home, finding the first meeting room she could, and shut the door before anyone could see. Going over to the whiteboard, she found a couple of dry-erase markers, picking them up and twirling them in her hand.

Before she knew it, Elise was writing names and ideas on the board, using a different color marker to connect things. If you were to look at it yourself, you wouldn't think that anything did connect, but to Elise, it made perfect sense.

She racked her brain to try and find any clues on what the meetings were on, but the only connection she could make was Hogwarts.

_How Ironic._

The very school she would start attending in two days was the only connection she made.

While she was hopeful that Hogwarts was a safe place, it did cross her mind if maybe the meetings were on Hogwarts because the group was doubting how safe the school was.

_But why would two of its teachers think the school isn't safe_ , her conscious voiced, making Elise stop her current writing.

Putting down the marker, maybe her conscious was right, maybe she spent time wasted some silly meetings, rather doing something productive.

And as quickly she left the vents, the meeting room had been abandoned as well.

|

From the meeting room, Elise then decided to be productive, going back to her room and finish packing for school.

In the room, a large trunk was sitting on the floor, clothes partly packed neatly inside, and school supplies in a bag next to it. She made her way to the trunk, grabbing her mother's checklist and going over it.

The youngest Montgomery ran through the list, checking off that each book was stacked in the correct order and to perfection. The equipment was in a smaller box, tucked away in a corner and out of the way. As for the clothes, she had each needed item folded and stacked by size and made sure each had name-tags on them. Elise's wand, a Sliver Limewood, with a dragon heartstring core and 12 1/2 inches, was sitting on top of her clothes that she was to wear that day, along with the required robes as well.

Satisfied with the work, the trunk was closed, but not locked, for Elise knew her mother may add more items before she left.

Tapping at her window gets her attention, and when she looks for the cause, it's in the form of Hyperion, Draco's owl.

_Hello Elise,_

_I'm sorry for not writing any sooner today, father has been a bit of a fit with mother leaving the house to go over to yours. To answer your question from your letter, no mother has not told me what is discussed during the meeting, neither has Severus. I don't think you should worry that much about it anyway, it's probably nothing big._

_Also, I've written Neville, Blaise, and Theo, we plan on bringing Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, and Moonstone Marbles, all we need is you do is bring the Diagon Alley Monopoly and we will be prepared for the train ride. Oh and please ask Argus to make more of the cookie sampler to owled over last time, those were quite delicious!_

_Hope you and the furball are doing well,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Reading the letter brought a smile to her face as she gave Hyperion a treat, going over to her desk to write Draco back.

The letter was much shorter than his, but she told him that Argus would have more cookies ready and that she would have the monopoly game packed with her. Placing the letter in the owl's mouth, she watched as he took off, flying until he became a dot in the distance.

With nothing else to finish, the girl pulls out some practice knives from a drawer, intending to use them for target practice.

|

An hour later saw the dismissal of the group, Anita watching as the others apparated beyond the gates of her home.

The oldest Montgomery sat in the meeting room, watching as the house-elves cleaned around her. The women took small sips of her tea, reflecting on meeting from today. It made shake her head with annoyance, and from there she stood up, leaving her cup on the table and making her way out the room.

Anita walked up to the stairs and down the hall towards her daughter's bedroom, stopping when she saw that the door was open.

She sees her daughter is standing next to her wall target, pulling out throwing knives that were embedded into it.

" I see you're hard at work," Anita mused, moving from her place at the door, to her daughter's bed, sitting on the edge. " Remember how I taught you, which throw are you practicing now? "

Going back over to her spot, she put the rest of knives in the pouch and kept one in her hand." Full rotations and no-spins, my no-spins are still wobbly at best. "

" Have you been practicing your footwork with the no-spins? "

" Not really? "

Her mother just sighs, getting up, placing her daughter in the correct position. " Now try it again ."

Elise just smiles at her.

_Oh boy, Anita thought, just like her father._

|

September 1st, 2004

" Miss Montgomery, it is time for you to get up. "

The lumps of sheets laid still, seeming to not to have heard Argus call for her.

He tries again, this time leaving and reappearing with Bernice, everyone's favorite fluff ball. He placed Bernice on the bed, watching the cat walked around the bed, going over to paw her human's head. This seemed to do the trick, the lump moved around before a hand shot out, rubbing the top of Bernice's head.

" Miss Montgomery, your mother has requested that you get up and ready for today, she knows you do not want to be late to leave for the train.

Elise's head shoots up, scaring both the cat and the house-elf. " Oh shoot you're right! " She tumbles her way out of bed, grabbing her robe and running out the door.

" Thanks, Argus! "

The house-elf shakes his head. " Your welcome miss. "

Elise makes her way to her favorite bathroom, the one that has the showerhead with the different soaps and bubbles.

This girl races through her routine, only taking extra time to detangle and comb out her thick curly hair, making sure it's conditioned properly. She puts her hair into a puff, slicking back edges and putting on a scarf to ensure they stay down.

She gets dressed, a t-shirt with leggings, something that could be easily hidden under her dress robes when she arrives at Hogwarts.

Elise then joins her mother at the kitchen table, something that's only done on special occasions. Picking a waffle from the bar, she pairs it with sausage and eggs and downs the whole plate in blueberry syrup.

Anita is amused at her own child manner's, knowing that even her pureblood training tended to go out the window somethings.

" Ellie, will you please slow down? I taught you better than that. "

Elise's fork stops midway to her mouth and is placed down gently. " Sorry, mum. I'm just so excited, I can't wait. "

Anita ruffles the poof in her hair, before going back to her plate. " I can tell, your knees been shaking since you sat down. "

" Well, I can't tell it to stop, it won't listen. "

" Of course it doesn't dear. "

When breakfast is over, time goes quicker as the first year awaits her start to her journey.

Elise spends that hour in the training area, walking around the place, trying to make sure everything stays in memory. Even though she excited to start at Hogwarts, she feels a bit sad to leave her home and her mother all alone, hoping that her mother won't spend too much time by herself.

At 10:45, Anita knocks on the door of the training area, and her heart slightly breaks at the look she is given.

The two make their way to the youngest Montgomery's room, letting the older one shrink the trunk and put it in her pocket. Bernice and her cage are carried by Elise, who also had a side-bag, full of cookies, some extra money and the monopoly game inside.

As they walk outside towards the gate, Elise whispers goodbye to the house, something that is not unnoticed by her mother. Once outside the gate, Elise takes a hold of her mother's arm for the side-along apparition, something she does quite often.

|

When they land in King's Cross Station, it's a mess as both parents and students run ramped everywhere. Elise's eyes immediately see Neville standing near the training, looking around as if he's looking for someone. His eyes meet hers and he runs over to them, holding little Trevor in his hands.

" Ellie, you're here! Hello, Mrs. Montgomery. "

Anita laughs as she takes out the trunk, enlarging it for Elise to place on the train. " Oh Neville, sweetie, you don't have to call me that, It's always Auntie Lorraine for you. "

She then turns to her daughter, giving her the trunk to pull.

" Now, Ellie, do you have everything with you? "

The girl in question looks exasperated but nods anyway. " I do and I made sure not to leave anything behind ." Bernice is quickly put down and she flings her arms around her mother, squeezing tight.

Her mother squeezes just as hard as if she's trying to remember this moment for a lifetime.

" I love you. "

" I love you more. I'll see you later, alligator? "

Elise smiles up at her, watching as a couple of tears fall from her mother's eyes.

"In a while, crocodile! "

The two hug for a little bit longer, before Anita lets go, giving her daughter the biggest smile, even if she now can't stop crying.

Anita watches as Elise and Neville go over and climb onto the train, the both of them waving to her. Waving back, it reminds her of when she first started at Hogwarts, the excitement, and the nervousness.

She prays in her mind, hoping that Elise's first year would be safe and no harm would come to her.

_The train lets out its last whistle, slowing moving from the station and heading off._

The eldest Montgomery watches until she can no longer see it, and then apparates back home.

|

With Neville's luggage already in the compartment, Elise follows him to it, carrying her luggage. Conversation flows between the two of them about the summer and excitement/nervousness over Hogwarts.

They talk about which Hogwarts house they'll be in, and which classes they can't wait to start.

By the time they reach the compartment where they planned to meet in, they were both caught up in their current lives. Sliding the door open, Elise was greeted by Theo and Blaise, both of them getting up to hug her.

It's a flurry of conversation and hugs, along with " Did you bring the game ? " and " I heard you bought cookies! "

It makes Elise laugh, expecting nothing else from her other friends.

It's only when Draco opens the door and comes into the compartment, that Elise is 100 percent happy. The two hug the shit out of each other.

/ **_From birth to present day, Elise Montgomery and Draco Malfoy were inseparable as they came._** /

When they let go, it's all smiles, the two have not spent time together since Elise's birthday.

They move to one of the seats, letting Theo, Neville, and Blaise take the other one. The two speak in low tones, probably talking about the upcoming Quidditch matches.

Elise waited until Draco had put away his luggage and cage before turning towards him, her bag sitting on her lap.

"How's everything going? " She questioned, messing around with the strings on the bag.

Draco sighed, pushing some of his hair out of his face. " Things are going well, I believe. Mother and Father still are not speaking with each other. "

" Yikes, I hope things will be okay when we have our break. "

" I'm hopeful they will. "

For the next few minutes, Elise and Draco conversate about the summer, despite having just seen each other not short of three weeks ago.

The compartment is lively, full of conversation and within the next few minutes, the sounds of exploding snap are heard.

The five friends keep up the antics, as a five-player game of exploding snap is not meant to be played quietly.

Argus's cookie tin is passed around, and it's clear that they're very loved. Argus filled the tin with different types of cookies, ranging from the regular chocolate chip to the red velvet crinkle cookies that Anita adored.

Muffled thank you's were heard from the four boys, as Elise puts the now empty tin away.

She joins the boys on the floor, adding herself back into the game.

|

Elise made her through the people in the hallway, her robes now swishing as she walked back to the compartment. She saw that the luggage was gone, only leaving the boys in the area. She sat on the seat, legs cross under, hands wringing in her lap. The five made small talk, talking again about how the sorting ceremony was going to go.

Draco was confident he would be in Slytherin, as Neville thought he might get into Hufflepuff.

_It doesn't matter for me_ , Elise though, _I just want to get off the bloody train._

Finally, the train stopped, becoming silent before the lights in the hall were lit, signaling the students to exit.

Elise was the first to get up, moving to stand at the door. It automatically opened, the group watching the others open as well. Hoards of students made their way off the train, including the five friends.

A large man with a lamp was calling for the first years, leading them to boats that would take them over the great lake.

With Elise, Draco, Neville, and Blaise in one boat, Theo was forced to get into another one, grumbling under his breath. It made the girl laugh, the sight of her upset friend not uncommon between them.

As they made their way over the lake, Elise left the calmness flow in her as she watched the water pass her by. It made her feel at ease, letting one of her hands gently graze the water.

Once the boats had gone over the lake, the first years made their way up to the castle, an air of nervousness settled over them.

_**It was all or nothing now.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> book 1 - 7.


End file.
